1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multifunctional safety helmets, and more particularly, to one where the join of headpieces is firm and tight, while the assembly and the discharge are easy and prompt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of the present invention was issued a patent: U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,689, which offered a multifunctional safety helmet that featured continuity in the manipulation and tightness in the join; however, the inventor recognized it was imperative to improve the tightness in the join of headpieces which gave birth to the present invention.